


Chronicles

by Aliyarim93



Category: Diriliş: Ertuğrul | Resurrection: Ertugrul (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyarim93/pseuds/Aliyarim93
Summary: It's an Aliyar love story, man. Set in season 3 of Dirilis Ertugrul, it's my take on how things would have been if Aliyar Bey had lived.
Relationships: Aliyar bey/Shirin Hatun, Aslihan Hatun/Turgut Alp, Bamsi Alp/Hafsa Hatun, Ertugrul Bey/Halima Sultan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarahkhan12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahkhan12/gifts).



> Hello everyone. The Aliyar fever has gripped me so hard that I HAD to write him. This is basically my take on exploring Aliyar Bey's life beyond the canon setting. And also to compensate for the fact that the writers killed this extraordinary character off for no valid reason AT ALL. And also, because we need (among other things) an Aliyar love story for, you know, science! Well, who needs canon when we have fanon, right? :D Enjoy!
> 
> Slow burn and spoiler alert ahead!

The tap of horse hooves was whipping her nerves like iron chains. They could be upon her at any moment, she thought faintly. Her legs were already numb and aching from running so long and yet she saw little hope of getting away from them as the unmistakable sound of horse hooves got near and near. She was exhausted. For all she knew, this could be her end. Her agonized scream shattered the silence of the forest as an arrow came flying and pierced her bruised leg.  
  
  


"You are _done for_ this time, woman!" The horse rider shouted furiously. He pointed another arrow in her direction. "I'm sick of this one escaping again and again."  
  
  
  
"Wait, Dimril! The comrade prevented him. "We have to keep her alive until master Grotius returns."

  
  
Another voice said. "Yes, then you can do whatever you desire!" Five other men laughed. She resented the sound of their laughter.  
  
  
Dimril sneered. "Damn you, Sigol." He lowered his bow. "Well, it doesn't mean she cannot receive some special treatment until master returns." He said as he dismounted his horse. The woman was withering with unendurable pain. 

Perhaps, this was indeed her end, she thought. If they don't kill her now, she surely will not survive the possible torture that was about to come.  
  
  
  
Dimril bent down and clutched her by the hair to haul her up. She whimpered. "It's a shame, really, to watch beauty like yourself in a state such as this. If only you would tell the master what he demands to know, he might spare you for me." His disgusting face was so close to her that she almost gagged. Despite her incredible pain, she looked at him through the messy strands of her hair and spit at his haggard face.

  
  
"Never!" she replied scornfully.

  
Dimril was enraged. "I'll teach you some manners, first!" He sneered, withdrawing his hand to strike her across her face. 

The next moment he was screaming hysterically as an arrow came flying and pierced the hand which was about to slap her.

  
  
"Let me teach them to you first!" The voice of the archer accompanied the arrow. Shirin could nothing but hear a faint voice amid all of the madness that was going on. The gradually fainting beat of her heart. She was losing consciousness due to weakness and blood loss.  
  
  
  
"LET THE WOMAN GO IF YOU WANT TO LIVE! The newcomer roared. "OR I'LL SEND ALL OF YOU JACKALS TO HELL ONE BY ONE!"   
  
  
  
"What are you all waiting for!" Dimril barked in pain. "Finish him and transport the prisoner back!"  
  
  
  
Several things happened simultaneously. Shirin watched Dimril's disgraceful face drop pathetically on the ground as a two-pointed dagger split his skull open, the shrill sound of the sword getting unsheathed and rearing of a horse nearby. Within minutes, the man had dropped four of the guards to the ground, slitting their throats, and kicked Sigol in the shin. But Sigol instantly regained his balance and in no time he was onto their prisoner, handling her as a human shield.  
  
  
  
He drew a dagger against her throat. "You come near us and she dies," Sigol said simply. She screamed in agony as the arrow which was pierced in her flesh took all of her body weight when she was forced to stand.  
  
  
  
Aliyar bey had the chance to glimpse the face of his rescuee for the first time. He blinked as he took all of her appearances in. A bleeding mouth, scratches on the wry face and arms, clothes torn from sleeves, wrist bound, an arrow mercilessly pierced in the left leg and long hair messed up with leaf and forest debris. His heart ached to witness this vulnerable sight. But when he gazed into her eyes, filled with fear and pain, his blood boiled. He looked murderously at Sigol, scrunching up his nose in fierce anger. Aliyar took a step forward.  
  
  
  
"I said don't come nea-!" Sigol's sentence died in his throat when an arrow struck him from the back. Aliyar ran forward and with one smooth swing of his sword, he finished him off. He fell to the ground, losing the grip on the prisoner. Aliyar knocked him with one leg while extending his arm to support the prisoner woman before she falls.  
  
  
  
"Beym!" It was kutluca who shot Sigol. "Are you hurt?"  
  
  
  
"No, but this lady is in a bad shape. Kutluca, there might be more of them! Go, look around! "Aliyar instructed his faithful Alp.  
  
  
  
"Right away, beym!"  
  
  
  
Aliyar gently lowered her to the ground, careful not to disturb the arrow-bearing leg any further. He looked down at her.  
  
  
  
"You're safe now, don't worry," he said breathlessly. Shirin perceived her rescuer mumble something to her, but she lost consciousness before she could discern it. Her head dropped.  
  
  
Kutluca returned a moment late.  
  
  
"Beym, no sign of others yet. But if there are more, they might be upon us any minute now." Kutluca gave the intel. He flipped one of the lifeless bodies to look for any coat of arms but didn't find any. "These lowlifes have no uniform or coat of arms, beym. I think they are thugs." Kutluca added.  
  
  
When Kutluca looked back at Aliyar, he was still looking down at her.  
  
  
"She is unconscious." He murmured as he delicately brushed some of the hair away from her face and placed his hand against her nose to feel her breath. Her breath was not so steady.   
  
  
  
"Beym?" Kutluca looked quizzically at the bey of Cavdars.  
  
  
  
"We'll deal with these wrenches later, Kutluca. Let's get out of here," Aliyar said as he relinquished the arrow and elevated the unconscious woman into his arms. "We have to get her to Arkut Bey, quick! She has lost blood considerably I fear she might not make it! "  
  
  
  
Kutluca nodded. "I'll go bring our horses here, beym," he said, hurrying off.  
  
  
  
Who was she? And what the sickly bastards wanted by torturing a _woman_ like this? He'll find out. But all of that could wait, Aliyar thought as he began walking. Right now, he needed saving a life first. As he briskly walked towards their horses, he couldn't help but look down one more time at the pale and gravely injured woman.  
  
  
All matters aside, he could swear upon anything that even in a ragged state...

  
  
_...never had he ever seen a more beautiful woman before in his life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comment are my fuel. Let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I'm back with an update. As you'll see I have taken few liberties with the canon setting in this chapter. This will hopefully continue in upcoming chapters as well so if you are a strict interpreter of the original setting, feel free to not read this anymore. That being said, enjoy!!

The Kayi alp standing guard atop the Caravansary of Hanli bazaar was immediately alert when he saw, from afar, the two horses speedily approaching the building. It was evident from the speed of the riders that it was a demanding situation.

  
"Unlock the gates!" The Alp shouted to the alps at the grand door. "The bey of Cavdar is approaching!"

  
Aliyar curtly nodded to them when he reached the gate, supporting the unconscious woman carefully. "I hope everything is good, beym?" The alp asked, observing the injured woman.

  
"Is Artuk Bey here?" Aliyar questioned in a hurry.

  
"He is, beym." The alp replied, gesturing to come along immediately. Aliyar heaved a contented sigh. _Thank Allah, he regarded to check for the skillful physician in the Hanli bazaar first, he thought_. It undoubtedly saved them a fruitless trip to the Kayi tribe.

  
"Kutluca," he motioned the head alp to carefully take hold of the injured woman. Aliyar hoisted her off again once he dismounted his horse and scurry off inside. Fortunately, they came across Artuk bey down the corridor of the hallway. One look of the experienced doctor was enough to apprehend that critical situation of the injured woman.

  
"This way, Aliyar bey," Artuk bey said hurridly, hastening him off towards the room at the far end of the corridor. He opened the door for him and Aliyar carefully laid her down on the makeshift elevated medical bed.

  
"We rescued her in the woods while I was returning from Kurtlic Tribe, Artuk bey." he promptly filled the physician in. "I suspect she has lost a fair amount of blood, and fainted because of fatigue, but I cannot be sure because she's injured. There was also an arrow pierced in her left calf. I chucked it away, however, I do expect it didn't do some sort of damage to the muscle when it was pulled out."

  
"We'll see to it, Aliyar bey." Artuk bey said as he began to examine her. "Relinquishing the arrow was the right move."

  
Aliyar nodded.

  
"Kutluca," he turned to direct his alp. Kutluca immediately stepped forward. "The trial of Ural bey begins at noon, and I'm aware of my brother's cunning nature. I leave it to you to ensure that he is delivered safely here. I would not accept any mistake. Do you understand me?"

  
"You can rest assured, beym!" Kutluca gave the customary curt and left.

  
"Aliyar bey, there is no lady nurse with us right here so I'm afraid you are gonna have to lend a hand." Aliyar stepped in to aid. "Please, lay some pressure here."

  
"Is she going to be alright, Artuk bey?" Aliyar asked in a small voice as he gave assistance to him. 

  
"It's too early to say anything with confidence, Aliyar bey." Ertuk bey was detoxifying the calf wound carefully. "But Allah recovers even the ones on death bed if He wills. There is always hope."

  
Aliyar deflated. He shifted his head to gaze at her. The jet black long hair lay scattered across the table and on her, against those black hues her fair complexion was looking even paler. He couldn't place a finger on the peculiar feeling that bubbled inside of him. Her delicate hand hung over the edge of the examination table. Aliyar gingerly took hold of it and gently tucked it beside her, noticing the rope marks along the base of her wrist. A searing sensation swept his heart. But unbeknownst to Aliyar, the expressions on his face didn't go unnoticed by Artuk bey. A slight smile spread on the doctor's face, despite the situation. A few moments passed. 

  
"I have not seen a laceration like this before. Artuk bey finally said. "What wicked type of arrow was the lady stuck with..." 

  
"What do you suggest?" 

  
Artuk bey pointed towards the net of purple wines spreading outward across her skin.  
  
  
"My best guess is that the arrow tip was dripped with poisoning substance," Aliyar's natural intuition kicked in.

  
"Not just _any_ poison, Aliyar bey. From the way it is spreading, it gives me the reason to believe that it was a stunting poison. It doesn't kill a person immediately; it renders the organ dysfunctional." 

  
Aliyar looked at her again. _What did the lowborn bastards do to her!_ He gritted his teeth.

  
 _"There's always hope,"_ Arkut bey's words echoed in Aliyar's mind.

* * *

  
Ertugrul was strolling casually in the room when a knock came and Halima Sultan entered the room.

  
"You wanted to see me, Beym?" she asked with a smile.

  
Ertugrul beamed at his lovely wife. "Yes, Halima. Please come." They stood smiling at each other. "I wanted to know how the arrangements for the trail are coming along?"

  
"Everything is _just_ as you asked, Ertugrul. Don't worry."

  
Ertugrul smiled again. "How can I worry when I have you by my side?" He praised her and stepped forward to offer her a quick peck on the forehead as a token of his appreciation. However, a tentative knock impelled him to pull away quickly.

  
"Do I have your permission, beym?"

  
"Please come in, Artuk bey."

  
Halima stepped beside Ertugrul as Artuk bey entered the room. He greeted the Kayi leader with a curt, which he returned. "Beym, Aliyar bey has conveyed the word that you can rest easy as he will personally bring Ural here. Turgut and Bamsi are with him as well."

  
Ertugrul nodded. "I have no doubt about the promises made by Aliyar bey. He is a man of word." Halima nodded in agreement." His testimony will assist us to establish peace."

  
"What he is undertaking is not easy, beym." Halima said. "How often do we witness someone stand up for justice against their own family member?"

  
"I agree. He is a quite persistent brave man, doesn't hesitate to resist oppression of any kind. Which brings me to the other subject, beym."

  
"What is it, Artuk bey?"

  
"Aliyar bey has escorted an injured woman in our care. Unfortunately, she's not in very good shape, and I request Halima Sultan to come along to lend a helping hand. The patient requires a change of clothes so that we can proceed with a proper medical examination."

  
"Is she in the medical room?" Halima asked as she hurried out of the room. Artuk bey and Ertugrul followed her. When they entered the room, Halima was by her side already.

  
"Oh, what happened to her, Artuk bey?" she exclaimed.

  
"The wounds I have so far examined indicate that she was held hostage for quite some time. She, of course, has many small injures all across her body and a dislocated finger bone, which is suggestive of tortured captivity. But those injuries are not our main concern right now."

  
Artuk bey gradually removed the cover away from her calf for Halima Sultan to see. Halima gasped. "She was struck by a poisonous arrow. And it is rapidly spreading across the leg. I'm concerned if we don't discover a cure soon, the leg will have to go."

  
"Who can do such a thing to a _woman_!" Halima said bitterly. She looked at her husband, and Ertugrul saw the same fear and pain in her eyes which he had seen years ago when he had first found her in the woods. Helpless, wounded, and tired...like a refugee...Ertugrul looked at his wife sympathetically. Their guest was reminding Halima of her own time, and it didn't take Ertugrul long to understand it. He stepped in to console her.

  
"We'll find a cure, Halima. Don't worry." She looked at him and nodded, regaining some of her calmness. Ertugrul and Artuk bey excused themselves from the room to let Halima relieve the patient out of her ragged clothes.

  
When Halima extracted the sheet away. Her clothes were so ragged that Halima's eyes began to water against her will. The unbraid hair stuffed with forest debris added to the raw nostalgia. Halima sniffed, she was already feeling an emotional bond with the unconscious woman...

  
The woman stirred. Her eyes opened briefly.

  
"You'll be fine," Halima said gently. By the time she was done, Hayma Anna had entered the room, and the way she was looking at her understandingly, it was evident that Ertugrul had told her everything. 

She approached Halima. "Oh, the poor child. Such pretty face." was all the elder woman could say when she saw her. Halima nodded. 

* * *

"The path to justice is a double-edged sword, Aliyar bey," Ertugrul said, heaving a sigh and offering a comforting pat on the shoulder of the bey of Cavdars, as they stood outside the Caravansary. 

  
Aliyar looked at him. "I have sworn to stay on the path of justice till my last breath, Ertugrul bey. Even if the culprit represents my own blood. But I would be unable to forgive myself if something happens to baba." 

  
"Candar bey is an honorable man. If it wasn't for him, I would never accept Kopek's request to postpone the immediate execution of Ural bey." Ertugrul said. "Even though he has accepted the death sentence of his son, it is understandable that the emotional toll was too much for him to bear. I pray he recovers soon. Artuk bey is tending to him, don't worry." 

  
Aliyar was dejected. To watch his father collapse like that before him, was painful than bearing a hundred arrows. On one hand, he was losing a brother, evil as he may be... was still his blood. On the other hand, befall their father...who laid on the sickbed in Caravansary room. Somewhere, in the deep corner of his heart, he was also afraid for another person who was battling for life as well. He hasn't even known her name yet...

  
"Beym," Turgut alp approached the two beys. "Artuk bey is asking for Aliyar bey." 

  
Aliyar was absent-mindedly looking across the bazaar's yard. Even though their acquaintance was not as old, Ertugrul had never seen Aliyar bey like this before. He experienced a surge of protectiveness for him just like he felt for Bamsi, Dogan, and Turgut.

  
"Come on, brother." Ertugrul placed a hand on his shoulder. It took Aliyar a moment to register that he was being called. When they reached outside the room in which Candar bey was resting, Artuk bey was standing outside the door, waiting. 

  
Aliyar looked at his expectantly. "His heart suffered a substantial hit, Aliyar bey. I'm trying everything I can to restore normal blood circulation but our choices are limited. He is an aged person. I'm certain you can interpret what that means." 

  
It meant that he wouldn't survive for long but Aliyar didn't want to say it yet. He numbly nodded. 

  
"Aslihan Hatun is with him. You can meet if you like," Artuk bey offered. But before he could reply, Helena joined them. 

  
"I'm sorry about everything you are going through, Aliyar bey. I cannot tell how grateful I am to you for testifying so that the murderers of my father see their end." 

  
Aliyar bobbed his head. "It was my responsibility, Helena Hatun." he generously said. It wasn't the first time he had saved her life, after all. But, of course, she didn't know that. 

  
"Ertugrul bey, Aliyar bey, I'm indebted to you. If there is anything I can do to help, please never hesitate to let me know. It's a request." Helena offered. 

  
The beys nodded. "You are one of us now, Helena Hatun." Ertugrul said. "There is no debt."

  
Helena was grateful, she smiled."And I'm also indebted to you, Artuk bey, for assuming such excellent medical care of me."

  
"You are always welcome to visit us even if you feel the tiniest bit of sick." Artuk bey said. "We always tend to our guests well." 

  
"How is our other guest doing, Artuk bey?" Ertugrul asked. 

  
"Regrettably, not well, beym. I wanted to talk to you about that as well, Aliyar bey. Please come along." 

  
Helena had heard about her through Basmi. "Can I come too," she asked Artuk bey. 

  
"Please, this way," he guided them all towards a room. 

  
When Aliyar stepped cautiously inside the room, at first, he couldn't take his eyes off the sleeping figure in the bed. She was still as pale as she was in the morning, but what captivated his gaze was something else...the way her hair was carefully tucked into a loose braid, cascading her face. He was properly glimpsing her face, unobscured by the hair, for the first time. For a moment, Aliyar was unable to move; But before anyone could say anything, a feminine voice exclaimed behind them. 

  
"SHIRIN!" 

  
All three men rounded to look at Helena who stood there with her mouth agape. 

  
"That's my friend Shirin!" Helena yelped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> So the first chapter will be short for reasons. Let me know your thoughts. Make your author happy :D


End file.
